Die Salzsäule
ist die zwölfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. In dieser Folge dreht sich alles um den Supermarkt. Durch einen Deserteur bekommt dieser kein Oxy und die Colonia kein Wasser mehr. Auch das Hotel benötigt Medizin für Victor, wobei Madison meint ihrem Sohn, Nick, auf die Spur gekommen zu sein und eine Leuchtreklame an stellt, durch die Travis zum Hotel geführt wird. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * La Colonia * Poco Cielo * Hotel Kurzbeschreibung In der Colonia begeht Francisco Fahnenflucht, wird jedoch von Marco und seinen Männern aufgegriffen und verhört, bis diese den Standort erfahren. Alejandro ist verzweifelt und verbietet allen Bewohnern die Colonia zu verlassen. Nick besteht jedoch darauf, dass sie die Medizin zu Marco bringen, da dieser sonst vielleicht kommen könnte um es sich zu holen. Er kann Reynaldo überzeugen mit ihm den Deal vorzunehmen. Im Hotel läuft alles gut, bis Ilene Victor nieder sticht dafür, dass er ihre untote Tochter umgebracht hat. Sie wird dafür auf ihr Zimmer gesperrt. Um Victor zu versorgen brauchen sie Medikamente aus dem Supermarkt. Elena und Madison fahren dort hin um sich mit Antonio zu treffen, dem zerstrittenen Bruder von Hector. Dort belauschen sie ein Verhör von Marco, in dem von einer Person mit ungepflegten Haaren die Rede ist. Madison meint hier ihren Sohn wieder zu erkennen und will wissen, wo dieser sich befindet. Dadurch bringt sie die ganze Operation in Gefahr. Als sie in der Nacht zurück am Hotel ankommen, schaltet Madison die Reklame ein, die weithin zu sehen ist. Alicia kann sie zur Vernunft bringen, da dies nicht nur ein Leuchtfeuer für Nick ist, sondern auch für Plünderer und andere. Die Reklame wird abgeschalten. Travis konnte sie jedoch zuvor noch sehen und geht darauf zu. Vorspann Francisco schleicht sich zusammen mit seiner Frau Ana und seiner Tochter Laura heimlich aus der Colonia. Sie werden jedoch kurz darauf von Marco und seinen Männern aufgegriffen. Diese vermuten, dass ihnen Oxy, eine Droge, unterschlagen wird und nehmen die kleine Familie unter vorgehaltener Waffe mit. Handlung der Folge Ofelia fährt zum Hotel Poco Cielo. Vom Pickup-Truck nimmt sie einen Hammer aus einer Werkzeugkiste. Danach betritt sie die Hotelanlage. Dort erschlägt sie eine Untote. Vorsichtig untersucht sie den Bar-Bereich. Erinnerung Ofelia und ihr Freund sitzen in einem Restaurant und sprechen darüber, dass er einen Job in Mexiko annehmen wird. Er schlägt ihr vor ihn zu begleiten. In einem Glas findet Ofelia einen Verlobungsring. Er steckt ihn ihr auf, während sie glücklich lacht. Sie hat jedoch Vorbehalte, wie ihre Eltern reagieren könnten. Er schlägt vor mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen und ihn um die Hand seiner Tochter zu bitten. Sie will lieber mit ihrer Mutter sprechen. Er ist einverstanden, worauf hin sie sich küssen. Gegenwart Ofelia studiert eine Karte. Danach nimmt sie sich einen Kanister und saugt Benzin von einem Wagen ab. Im Hotel arbeiten alle zusammen um Lebensmittel anzubauen und das Leben komfortabler zu machen. Strand hat die Bar gesäubert. Madison und Elena können einen Benzin betriebenen Generator in Betrieb nehmen. Einige Gäste fangen Fische auf dem Pier. Alicia übt den Umgang mit einem Surfbrett am Strand. Sie neckt ihren Trainer, Hector, der jedoch den Spaß nicht verstanden hat. Sie erzählt von ihrem großen Bruder, Nick. Sie gesteht, dass sie ihm immer nacheiferte, als sie noch klein waren. Nach seinem Verbleib gefragt, gesteht Alicia, dass sie nicht weiß, wo er ist. Sie sprechen auch über Hectors Bruder. Dieser erzählt, dass er in Tijuana mit einigen Kollegen abhängt. Sie wollen gerade weiter machen. Als Madison ihnen ein Glas Wasser mit Eiswürfeln bringt. Sie berichtet davon, dass sie wieder Strom haben und bittet ihre Tochter mitzukommen. Franciscos Partner, Reynaldo, klopft an die Tür. Luciana öffnet und fragt ihn, warum er nicht beim Supermarkt ist um Wasser zu besorgen. Er berichtet davon, dass sein Partner mit seiner Familie nicht mehr da ist. Luciana ist wütend darüber. Nick tritt hinzu und will den Deal dennoch weiter durchführen. Da der Mann nicht allein gehen will, schlägt er vor mit Luciana die Tour zu übernehmen und will sofort aufbrechen. Elena, Madison, Victor und Alicia sprechen darüber, wie sie den Generator verwenden und woher sie das Benzin nehmen wollen. Es klopft an der Tür. Elena erwartet Hector und bittet Victor ihm zu öffnen. Vor der Tür steht jedoch Ilene, die ohne zu zögern mit einem Messer zu sticht. Sie schreckt zurück und erklärt, dass er ihre Tochter auf dem Gewissen hätte. Dann lässt sie das Messer fallen und geht. Victor ruft um Hilfe. Sie bringen ihn auf ein Bett und versorgen die Wunde. Oscar berichtet, dass Ilene in ihr Zimmer gesperrt wurde. Er hat Andres, einen Medizinstudenten mitgebracht. Dieser beginnt sofort sich die Wunde anzuschauen und fordert Elena auf ihm Alkohol, Antibiotika, Stoff zu bringen. Sie erinnert sich an einen Verbandskasten und schickt Alicia, die sofort los eilt. Oscar erklärt, dass Ilene Victor die Schuld gibt und entschuldigt ihr Verhalten durch die erlittenen Verluste ihres Mannes und ihrer Tochter. Elena sieht sie als Gefahr, doch Madison unterbricht die Diskussion um sich auf den akuten Notfall zu konzentrieren. Andres erklärt, dass keine schwere Verletzung vorliegt, jedoch Victor viel Blut verloren hat. Alicia hat das erste Hilfe-Set geholt, mit dem Andres jedoch nichts anfangen kann. Er erklärt, dass er ein Nähset, Antibiotika und Erythropoietin, einem Präparat, das die Bildung von roten Blutkörperchen fördert. Madison schlägt vor die Apotheken zu durchsuchen, doch Elena meint, dass diese bereits längst geplündert seien. Sie meint jedoch eine andere Anlaufstelle zu haben, die allerdings etwas weg sei. Alejandro schickt eine Krankenpflegerin raus um mit Luciana und Nick allein zu sprechen. Er will wissen, was passiert ist. Sie erklären, dass Francisco gegangen ist, worauf er enttäuscht ist. Luciana verlangt, dass er die Prüfung Gottes den Menschen verdeutlichen soll. Alejandro will, dass sie ihren Einfluss bei den Scouts nutzt um diese zu motivieren. Victor hat einen Drink gegen die Schmerzen bekommen. Madison will sich um die nötigen Arzneimittel kümmern, bittet jedoch um einen Ratschlag wegen Ilene. Er schlägt vor sie weg zu schließen auf unbestimmte Zeit. Madison wendet sich an alle. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass Ilene gefangen bleibt und alle anderen, die zukünftig Gewalt gegen jemand anderen erheben, werden vom Hotel ausgeschlossen. Diese Regel soll für alle gleich gelten. Victor, Oscar und Andres stimmen zu. Alejandro wendet sich an seine Gemeinde. Er berichtet von denjenigen, welche die Colonia verlassen haben und erklärt, dass er die Hoffnung für sie verloren hat, denn sie haben den Glauben verloren. Er schwört die Gemeinschaft darauf ein, dass sie nicht sterben, solange sie zusammen halten. Er bittet um Vertrauen in die Bewohner, ihren Ort und Loyalität für ihn. Nick ist besorgt um Alejandro. Nach der Ansprache gehen Luciana und Nick zu ihm und erklären, dass sie sich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt machen wollen. Er will wissen, ob sie mit den Scouts gesprochen hat und wird wütend, als sie dies verneint. Schließlich fragt er sie ob sie auch vorhat zu desertieren. Entgeistert verneint sie und ist empört, dass er ihr sowas unterstellt. Alejandro verlangt, dass sie mit den Scouts spricht. Nick wirft ein, dass Marco mit seinen Männern kommt, wenn ihm das Oxy nicht gebracht wird. Alejandro verhängt bis auf weiteres eine Ausgangssperre. Madison und Alicia bekommen einen Streit zwischen Hector und Elena mit, kurz bevor sie aufbrechen wollen zum Supermarkt. Madison und Elena, sowie Oscar setzen sich ins Auto und fahren los. Unterwegs möchte Madison über den Streit reden. Elena erklärt, dass sie hoffte ihren zweiten Neffen, Antonio, zu holen, doch Hector lehnte ab mit zu kommen um ihn zu überreden. Madison erklärt, dass sie nur wegen der Medizin fahren und für nichts anderes Zeit haben. Elena berichtet, wie sie versucht hat Antonio zu überzeugen mit ihr zu kommen, dieser sich jedoch dagegen entschieden hat. Madison empfiehlt, dass sie nicht aufgibt. Luciana geht in ihre Wohnung. Nick folgt ihr. Sie ist wütend darüber, dass Alejandro ihr unterstellt, dass sie ihn im Stich lassen würde. Nick erklärt ihr deutlich, dass Marcos Leute die Medizin brauchen und sie diese schnell liefern sollten. Sie vertraut jedoch ihrem Anführer und beleidigt Nick, bis sie ihm schließlich erklärt, dass sie der Boss ist und sie bleiben werden. Sie küsst ihn, worauf er jedoch nicht reagiert, dreht sich um und geht. Die Gruppe vom Hotel kommt am Supermarkt an. Sie verlangen nach Antonio und bringen eine Kühltruhe mit. Die beiden Männer vom Empfang lassen sie hinein, jedoch muss Oscar draußen warten. Nick geht zu Alejandro. Dieser erkundigt sich nach Luciana. Er versteht, dass er zu Unrecht an Luciana gezweifelt hat. Nick erklärt erneut, dass er den Deal mit den Pelicanos durchführen will. Alejandro fühlt sich jedoch sicher. Er meint, dass die Mauer, die Untoten und die Menschen für genügend Sicherheit sorgen werden. Nick besteht darauf, dass sie jetzt handeln. Alejandro fordert, dass Nick ihm vertraut wie ein Sohn. Dann gibt er ihm eine Flasche Wasser. Madison und Elena bringen den gekühlten Fisch auf ein Fließband. Antonio kommt hinzu und inspiziert die Ware. Er erklärt, dass sie das Eis gebrauchen können. Elena versucht ihn zum mitkommen zu überreden, doch er wundert sich nur, warum sein Bruder, Hector, nicht dabei ist. Er nimmt schließlich die Liste von Madison und geht die Arznei besorgen. Sie belauschen ein Gespräch, welches Marco mit Francisco führt. Elena übersetzt, bruchstückhaft etwas von einem Amerikaner mit Zottelhaaren und dass er ihnen Drogen bringt. Madison läuft los zu dem Verhör. Dort angekommen versucht Elena sie zurück zu halten und weg zu bringen. Marco pfeift seine Männer hinzu. Madison bittet Elena zu übersetzen und fragt ob sie etwas von Nick wissen. Die beiden schauen sich an, wobei Francisco Ana auffordert zu schweigen. Madison wird fort gebracht. Antonio drückt Elena die Waren in die Hand und erklärt, dass sie nie wieder kommen soll, denn sie werden bald verschwinden. Er meint, dass Hector sie ihm vorgezogen hat. Reynaldo kommt von seinem Wachturm herunter. Nick versucht auf spanisch mit ihm zu sprechen. Dieser erkennt, dass Nick gute Fortschritte macht und freut sich darüber. Nick versucht mit ihm zu verhandeln, dass er das Geschäft mit dem Supermarkt nun mit ihm statt mit Francisco machen soll. Er erklärt, dass sie das Wasser brauchen. Reynaldo lacht und erklärt, dass die Amerikaner immer versuchen anderer Leute Probleme zu lösen. Er ist überzeugt und schlägt vor in der Nacht zu gehen. Die Männer verabschieden sich. Luciana spricht mit den Scouts. Sie möchte, dass bei Problemen sie erstmal zu ihr kommen sollen. Nick kommt hinzu und erkundigt sich nach dem Gespräch. Danach lockt er sie mit der Wasserflasche in die Wohnung. Alicia und Andres kümmern sich um Victor. Sie bringt einige Decken und versorgt Victor. Alicia erklärt, dass sie mal im Krankenhaus geholfen hat. Sie berichtet, dass man dem Patienten nicht sagt, dass alles gut wird, denn das weiß man nicht, worauf Victor lachen muss. Sie gestehen einander, dass man ihnen nicht die Wahrheit schön verpacken muss. Victor findet heraus, dass Alicia sich nach der Nähe ihrer Mutter sehnt. Er schlägt vor, dass sie nachhelfen sollte, damit ihre Mutter sie bemerkt. Nick schaut sich bei den Untoten um und wird dabei von Marco und seinen Männern gesichtet. Ofelia studiert die Karte. Dann nimmt sie ihr Rosenkreuz in die Hand und erinnert sich an ein Gespräch, das sie mit ihrer Mutter führte. Sie erklärte ihr, dass sie aus Mexiko flüchten mussten, weil sie dort Dinge gesehen und erlebt haben, die sie ihr ersparen wollten. Ofelia küsst das Kreuz und erklärt, dass sie nun versteht. Dann legt sie einen Gang ein und fährt in Richtung USA. In der Nacht kommen sie am Hotel an. Andres kommt und erkundigt sich nach den Heilmitteln. Auch Hector tritt hinzu, bekommt jedoch nur ein Kopfschütteln von Elena. Alicia will wissen, was passiert ist. Elena berichtet, dass Madison dachte, sie hätte eine Spur von Nick gefunden. Sie berichtet vom Drogen-dealenden-Gringo mit ungepflegtem Haar. Alicia blickt am Hotel hinauf und sieht, dass die Reklame eingeschaltet wurde. Sie eilt hinauf zum Generator. Dort ist Madison, die erklärt, dass sie das Leuchtfeuer nicht ausschalten kann. Alicia hat Sorge, dass die falschen Leute sie finden könnten. Sie macht ihrer Mutter Vorwürfe, dass sie so irrational reagiert wegen eines Gerüchtes, wonach es Nick sein könnte oder nicht. Madison rechtfertigt ihr Handeln damit, dass Nick ihr Kind ist, worauf hin sie erklärt, dass sie auch eines ihrer Kinder ist und fragt ob sie ihr nicht genügt. Sie schaltet die Reklame schließlich ab. Die Leuchtschrift wurde jedoch von Travis gesehen, der darauf zu läuft. Besonderheiten * Das Hotel verfügt über Strom * Im Hotel kann Eis hergestellt werden * Marco hat heraus gefunden, wo die La Colonia ist * Travis hat die Position vom Hotel gefunden * Das Hotel hat eine Verbindung zum Supermarkt (Antonio ist der Bruder von Hector) * Ilene wird unbefristet inhaftiert für den Angriff auf Victor * Victor hat eine nicht lebensbedrohliche Stichwunde erhalten Todesfälle * Untoter am Eingang zur La Colonia (von Francisco) Trivia Nach einer Geschichte in der Bibel gab es einen Mann (Lot), der in Sodom wohnte. Die Stadt war so verdorben, dass der HERR sie vernichten wollte. Lot war ein gerechter Mann und sollte für seinen Großmut weiter leben dürfen. Er wurde mit seiner Familie aus der Stadt geführt. Als seine Frau sich jedoch umblickte zu der Stadt hinter ihnen erstarrte sie zu einer Salzsäule (Pillar of Salt). Die Geschichte steht in der Bibel Genesis 19, 1-29. Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)